Guild:Battlestation Sexywagon (Pergo NA)
Guild Progress Weekly Raid Schedule * Monday: 9:00pm - 12:00am EST * Tuesday: 9:00pm -12:00am EST * Wednesday: 9:00pm - 12:00am EST * Thursday: 9:00pm - 12:00am EST ''' About Us Battlestation is a North American cross gaming guild, we are primarily an EST guild, but all time zones are accepted. We formed in march of 2012, in Star Wars: The Old Republic, by a group of players who wanted to have fun and were tired of guilds being unfair to one another. A lot of our players are very experienced with games in general and have a strong love for competitive PvP and hardcore PvE progression. We as a guild, want to make this a fun environment for everyone, and we want to work together as a team to accomplish the goals that we have set for ourselves and are looking for other like-minded individuals that have the same goals set for themselves as well. We are a mature guild that will be using some graphic language and we do not have an age requirement. However, we do require you as a member to have a certain level of maturity, we don't want people to act like immature adolescents running around being rude to other people and destroying our guild reputation in the progress. We spend most of our time on Mumble and the facebook group, so we are very active in voice. We are a laid back guild that is looking to expand and increase our prescene in the gaming community, whether it be Guild Wars, Star Wars, Final Fantasy, World of Warcraft, Wildstar, or any other games to come. Visit our Facebook at https://www.facebook.com/groups/Sexywagon/ to become a part of our community! What do we want from you? We are looking for players who will get back up when they are knocked down and will help us to build a stronger community in our guild as well as in whatever game we are currently playing. We need people who are willing to learn new tactics and willing to work with us as well as our allies in perfecting new strategies and new approaches in PvP and PvE progression. There are days where our guild will be full of comedians, but at the end of the day we still respect each others boundaries, beliefs, and opinions. More importantly? This is a game, and we all loving gaming, but we want you to know when it's time to take a step back and enjoy real life as it is. Real life comes first, *ALWAYS*', and we all respect that. We want you to have fun, and be yourself. That is what these video games are for. Guild Rules We do not have very serious rules, but we do have expectations and we will not tolerate people breaking these rules. We all like to screw around, but there are some lines that can't be crossed. You will get two warnings, and if you continue to break these rules then you are going to be kicked from the guild permanently. * Have fun! This is a video game, and sometimes you need to know when to take a break. * Be respectful to our members and our leadership. We have a lot of people with differing personalities, values, and beliefs. Therefore, we must respect each other and we will not tolerate anyone who is making our guild members uncomfortable. * No conversations regarding politics and religion in guild chat or in a group channel in voice chat. '''ESPECIALLY' during raid time. * Work together as a team, we are a group of friends who want to experience what this game and other future games have to offer for us, and we would like you to do the same with a positive and fun attitude. * Be positive! If you have any questions or concerns, don't be afraid to talk to an officer or the guild leader. Don't be a downer when we are having issues with progression. Be prepared to go into a raid that we have never been into before and wipe a few times. * DO NOT RUN BOTS, HACK, OR EXPLOIT!! This is NOT okay at all and you will be kicked and banned from the guild PERMANENTLY if you are caught doing it. This gives our guild a bad reputation and this will get you banned as well. Carbine, Arenanet, Bioware, Blizzard and other gaming companies have no room for error when ti comes to this, the same standards are being applied to this guild as well. ''' Past Achievements * The top PvP guild on the Shii-Cho server in Star Wars: The Old Republic. * The first guild on the server Shii-Cho to full clear story-mode Explosive Conflict in Star Wars: The Old Republic. * Assisted Sea of Sorrows in reaching the number one spot in North America for World vs World in Guild Wars 2. * Held the number one spot for four consecutive weeks in North America for World vs World in Guild Wars 2. * Best Small ops guild on our server for World vs World in Guild Wars 2. * Named one of the most fearsome small op guilds ofr World vs World in Guild Wars 2. * Unlocked the server first on Leviathan for the relic precursors for Warrior, Bard, Dragoon, and Paladin in Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn. * The server first kill on Leviathan for Dhorme Chimera in Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn. Interested in joining? If you're interested in becoming part of our sexy guild, head over to our website and submit and application. We currently have open recruiting, so your application will be accepted upon receiving it. Once you're accepted, you will have a '''two week trial test period to see if you're a perfect fit for our guild. If you have anymore questions and concerns, please contact Damsyl. If you would like to speak with her through Mumble, send her a message and let her know and she would be happy to speak to you and give you the IP. External links * sexywagon.org